A liner is basically a casing string that does not extend to the top of the wellbore, but instead is suspended from inside the bottom of the previous casing string. In directional liner drilling, the bore hole is drilled with the liner located above the bottom hole drilling assembly. The liner effectively becomes part of the drill string. Drilling through thousands of feet of subterranean formation may dull the drill bit, which requires the bottom hole drilling assembly to be brought to the surface to change the drill bit or perform other maintenance. When the bottom-hole assembly is tripped out of the bore hole to retrieve the drill bit, the liner is typically pulled out with the bottom-hole assembly. Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for retrieving the bottom-hole assembly to the surface while leaving the liner down hole.